


Promises in the Snow

by Mary1449



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1449/pseuds/Mary1449
Summary: Felix and Annette tie the knotFor the Felannie Secret Santa 2019 event at the discord!!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	Promises in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is for Si67#2443! I was your secret Santa this round! I hope you enjoy this story!!
> 
> I hope I gave them justice :defeat:

Sunshine rays filtered through the closed curtains inside the Fraldarius estate, place that would soon roar to life with last-minute preparations. The newly-appointed Duke groaned, stirring in his bed as he squinted to try and shelter his eyes from the sun. Five more minutes, he told himself. Relaxing once again, he tried to fall back asleep, but the steaks and cakes song played in his head. 

On repeat.

Knowing he wouldn’t win against her voice, he pulled the thick comforter out of his way; the cold, wintery air grazed his skin, making him shiver . He walked towards the window and pulled the curtains out of the way, and the sight below caused a small smile to form.

A light blanket of snow covered the grounds and beyond. The trees and bushes were now covered in sparkling white. But what caught his eye was a small figure taking a stroll near the entrance of House Fraldarius. Pulling away from the window, Felix grabbed his coat and boots before heading outside to join her.

==

_It was a late winter night at Garreg Mach when Felix finished his training. Quickly covering himself with his thick jacket, he walked briskly towards the dorms. He almost failed to notice a blob of orange hair leaving the dining hall, shivering as she ran towards him, not paying attention to her surroundings. He stopped in time, calling out her name and watched her halt, few centimeters short from a collision._

_“F-Felix!? What are you doing out so late?”_

_“I should ask you the same thing.”_

_She pouted at him, trying to hide whatever she was carrying behind her back. “I got hungry, okay? Is that a crime?”_

_He shrugged, and noticed she was not wearing a sweater. Felix took his jacket off, and draped it over Annette’s shoulders. “There. Better?” he asked as he pulled the hoodie up to cover her head. Blue eyes met amber, his hands lingering near her cheeks, which were red from the cold. It had only been around eight months since they became classmates, and yet he felt odd when around her. Her singing did not leave his head, and a strong feeling of protectiveness overcame him when they got separated during battle. If any guy talked to her, he felt strangely irritated. With her around, he became distracted and also hyper aware of all her movements._

_However, as he willed his hands to move away from her face, he caught a soft smile from her, which reddened his cheeks more. He finally broke eye contact, but only lasted for a few seconds._

_“It’s snowing…”_

_Her eyes had shifted upwards, watching the snowflakes fall around them. Her face completely lit up at the sight, and her hand gently seeked his’. When he felt the contact, his eyes snapped back at her, softening his expression once he noticed her excitement. His stomach did a somersault as her eyes found his once again and felt the tugging of his arm._

_“Come on Felix, let’s go!”_

_Annette dragged him towards the cathedral, where they took a detour to one of the sidings, where the best view of Garreg Mach was located. Once there, she let go of his hand before leaning towards the wall, feeling mesmerized at the view. Felix, meanwhile, felt the absence of her hand greatly, but did not attempt to take it back. He settled next to her, glancing over every few seconds. They stayed in comfortable silence, watching as the snow fell all around them._

_“You know…” her soft voice broke the silence, “Seeing snow fall always makes me happy. I don’t know if it’s because I was born in Fargheus, but I’m always excited to see it. Maybe it’s childish but…” she shrugged before straightening her posture and turning around to face him. “Come on, let’s go before you freeze.” Gently holding onto his arm to provide some warmth, she guided him back to the dorms as she hummed a new song._

_Unbeknownst to her, Felix made a quiet promise to himself: to protect her happiness above all else._

==

Fresh snow crunched under his boots as he stepped outside the doors. Spotting Annette in the distance, he walked towards her. His ears picked up her singing, causing him to slow down so he’d enjoy it. He recognized the song as the one she hummed all those years back, and a faint smile materialized at the memory. Even after all these years, she still didn’t bundle up and only carried a light sweater. Once he was close enough, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on the side of her head. He felt her turn around and wrap her arms around his neck, giving him a bright smile.

“Look who’s finally up~” She stood on his tiptoes to give him a kiss, which he gladly accepted. After they parted, he kissed the crown of her head before pulling her close to him, covering her with parts of his jacket.

“Good morning to you too… aren’t you cold?”

“A little but… I can’t believe we got our first snow of the season today, of all days. Not that I’m complaining~” She sighed before resting her head in his chest, basking in the warmth provided by her soon-to-be husband. That thought made her blush as she smiled once again. “By the way, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He shrugged before continuing. “I saw you from my window, and thought you wanted company.”

She chuckled before looking up at him, about to speak when a voice interrupted them.

“Annie?”

Giving him a quick kiss and whispering goodbyes before letting him go, Annette moved past him towards her best friend. “Mercie! You’re here early!” The two friends fell into easy conversation before heading inside the estate. Felix stood there, watching them go with a small smile. It was short-lived, however, as Sylvain’s voice came closer.

“Come on, Duke Fraldarius. No running away to train before the ceremony!” The redhead laughed before wrapping an arm around his friend, who attempted to escape the embrace. He dragged the dark-haired man towards the entrance, where others were beginning to arrive.

“I won’t run away, Sylvain,” the groom muttered, although his muscles ached for the thrill of battle. He was overwhelmed by his former classmates, who began congratulating him on the upcoming nuptials. Excusing himself from the crowd, he headed towards his room once again to retrieve his clothes for the day. The dark-navy suit hung from the closet door together with a wintery cape, which had a thick layer of fluffiness by the neck. The faintest of smiles formed as he imagined what it would be like if both his father and brother were here. The moment didn’t last, however, as the knock on the door brought him back. He received his breakfast from the servant before eating it quickly; the nerves finally settling in. He was marrying the love of his life today. Annette’s voice rang in his head, soothing him.

==

_Snow fell around the ruins of Garreg Mach, which was bustling with life once again after five long years. The war still raged on, but the former Blue Lions finally reunited and fought on, even if their leader was not in the best mental shape._

_Felix stood by the right siding near the cathedral in the middle of the night, admiring the last snowfall of the season. After the last battle, his father decided to join them back at the monastery. He can pretend he’s not there, after all. He’s only around Dimitri, trying to get through him. The swordsman thinks it’s foolish, as the boar is finally showing his true colors._

_However, Rodrigue did give Felix something, which was now burning a hole is in his pocket: his mother’s wedding ring. “Don’t waste your time, my boy,” he told him before excusing himself for the night. Felix just stared at his father’s retreating figure dumbfounded, a slight blush on his cheeks. How did he…?_

_After the greenhouse incident, the swordsman had avoided Annette. He felt so embarrassed at the words he uttered that day he couldn’t properly face her yet. He wasn’t sure if he conveyed his emotions properly or if she even felt the same way. And instead of seeking her out, he found himself in the same spot where he watched snow fall with her all those years back. He was too distracted by his conflicting emotions to notice her coming closer._

_“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” she spoke as she stood next to him, her eyes darting between him and the landscape in front of them. He didn’t respond, choosing to further hide his hands in his cloak. She fidgeted with her spot, not knowing how to break the awkward silence. “Um… I think this might be the last snowfall of the year. It’s too late for a snowfall, but I guess anything is possible at this point.” When she glanced over at him, she caught him staring. Her cheeks turned even more red at that. Was he closer than before?_

_“Annette.” He swallowed, forcing himself to not back down. “About last time, I-“ he was cut short by her hand finding its way into his’, intertwining their fingers in the process. He froze, his brain processing what was happening while his hand gently squeezed her’s._

_“Felix, I… I feel the same way you do. I should’ve spoken up before but I was afraid because I know you’re mean and evil and I wouldn’t admit to myself I had a crush on you.” If it was possible for her face to turn redder, it did. She let out a sigh before continuing. “However… this is war, and if I were to die tomorrow I want to do it without regrets.” She offered him a smile, and felt relieved when he pulled her in for a hug. Embarrassing herself was worth it. He pulled away too soon though, and just as a pout was forming he spoke._

_“Marry me, Annette.”_

_She felt herself stop breathing, just staring at the dark-haired man in shock as her heart pounded in her chest. She watched him blush furiously before looking away, folding his arms in front of his chest. Words wouldn’t come out even if her brain screamed at her to say yes._

_“I-I don’t mean right now but… just forget I said anything,” he turned to leave before he was stopped by her tugging at his arm._

_“No, wait!” She managed to say as she found her voice again. “Y-Yes, I’m just so happy and I couldn’t find the words because it was so sudden and-“ her speech was cut short as she noticed his face inching closer to hers. Her arms found themselves wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He took that as an invitation to kiss her softly, one hand caressing her cheek while the other rested on her waist. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold, but they remained soft. He pulled away after a while, catching his breath. He broke their embrace before pulling out from his pocket the ring; the biggest blue stone glinting under the moonlight. She gently took off her glove and watched him slide the ring with a bright smile. Their eyes met, an unspoken promise between them to stay alive until the war ends._

_As they walked back, hand in hand, Felix remembered that promise he made that snowy night five years ago. All he had to do now was protect her and survive the war unscathed._

==

Annette paced nervously in the guest room as her mother walked in. She placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders to get her to stop.

“Darling, you need to relax. Everything is ready for the ceremony. Felix will be by the altar in a few minutes.”

The mage’s eyes widened at that, resuming her pacing. “But mother, what if I mess up? What if I trip on my way and everyone laughs at me? What if Felix decides to not marry me after all?” She sighed dejectedly, falling unceremoniously on a nearby chair. She watched her mother kneel in front of her, taking her hands gently in hers before rubbing her thumb against Annette’s knuckles to soothe her. 

“Nothing like that will happen. Felix adores you. He’d be a fool to let you go. You both survived the war and can finally find that happiness you seek.” She offered her daughter a smile before standing up and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. “Now come on. Your father’s waiting outside, and your groom is also anxious to see you. I have a feeling he’ll be rendered speechless,” she grinned as she helped Annette up, squeezing her hands one more time before letting go.

Annette nodded, smiling brightly at her mother before turning to face her father, who was watching the exchange from the threshold. She quickly walked towards him and accepted his arm.

==

Felix grew slightly impatient while waiting at the altar. All guests had taken their seats and happily talked amongst each other. He and Annette has decided to do a small wedding, with only their former classmates and family members. Their former professor agreed on officiating the wedding, and Mercedes with help from Ashe and Dedue took care of the food served at the reception. If he thought about it, all he did was provide the money, and everyone else (including Annette, because she couldn’t stay put) put the final touches on the ceremony. 

The music began, and everyone’s attention shifted to the doors, which now stood open with Annette and her father crossing the threshold. Gasps were heard as they admired her light blue wedding dress. Blue flowers adorned the front before scattering down the skirt portion. There was a cape clipped underneath the v-neck decoration that ends in a trail, which also covered her arms. She was a sight fit for a fairytale. 

Felix didn’t believe Sylvain when he mentioned ‘she’ll take your breath away.’ But now, as he saw his bride walking down the aisle he believed him. His eyes were only on her, and soon enough he also tuned out his surroundings. He only remembered to breathe again when Sylvain gently pushed him forward so he could take Annette’s hand, and when they met it felt so right to him. This is where he belonged, by her side. Offering her a soft smile he walked back to his previous spot, never letting go of her hand as the ceremony began. 

When Byleth signaled for their vow exchange, he awkwardly cleared his throat, blood rushing to his cheeks as he spoke. 

“I, Felix, take thee, Annette, to be my wedded wife,” his hand traveled to her cheek to wipe away a few tears as she began crying, “to have and to hold from this day forward,” he smiled at her, breathing heavily as to not follow in her footsteps, “for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” 

He wanted to kiss her in that moment, but a stern look from Byleth made him reconsider. 

“I, Annette, take thee, Felix, to be my wedded husband,” she hiccuped and laughed as she wiped her tears away, “to have and to hold from this day forward,” she squeezed his hands, giving him a big smile as she noticed tears in his cheeks as well, “for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Felix, and when he was finally told to kiss his bride he didn’t even think twice. Pulling her close, he closed the distance and kissed her passionately. She reacted by placing her hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss almost immediately. It wasn’t until Sylvain’s cheers reached his ears that he pulled away, completely red and embarrassed for letting himself lose control. He cleared his throat before looking over at his wife again, offering his hand. With a smile she accepted, and they took their first steps as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a proper ending but Sylvain will forever remind him of the tears he shed.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any comments you throw my way. Also remember we do have a Felannie Server you can join!


End file.
